FLORIDA AMOR Y PASION
by Issa Swan De Cullen
Summary: Tres amigas que buscan cumplir sus sueños, tres hermanos que no conocen el amor verdadero. Unidos por una tubería rota y la clara y tangente atracción entre ellos. ¿Que les depara el destino?
1. Chapter 1

HOLA GENTE, SIP ESTOY VIVA ¡ALELUYA!

Ok no, como sea, traje el primer capítulo, un poco más corto pero revisado XD

CAPITULO 1: LLEGAMOS A FLORIDA Y A…. LOS CULLEN

Bella, Alice y Rosalie se detuvieron al entrar al departamento y miraron asombradas el enorme y asombroso regalo que sus padre les habían dado; un departamento todo amueblado en la ciudad de Florida para empezar su vida como graduadas de la universidad; no es que fuera un departamento de lujo ya que los padres de ninguna de las tres eran ricos pero aun así era hermoso con tres habitaciones (una para cada una) dos baños una cocina y un comedor.

Aun con las maletas en la mano fueron a revisar su nuevo hogar y eligieron las habitaciones para cada una. Rosalie al ser la más "propensa a tardar horas en el baño" se quedó con la habitación que tenía un baño mientras Bella y Alice tomaban los otros dos ya que eran prácticamente del mismo tamaño no hubo problemas (por supuesto que ellas no eran la clase de chicas que discutían por esas cosas).

Después cada una se quedó desempacando y pensando en cómo había comenzado todo; las tres chicas vivían en Forks cuando se conocieron ya que Bella acababa de llegar al lugar para estudiar la preparatoria; las tres congeniaron enseguida Rosalie tan coqueta y vivaracha, Alice tan alegre y a la moda y Bella algo reservada y la mejor en el año formaban un grupo algo peculiar. Eran totalmente distintas y tan buenas amigas; y así como por arte de magia Rosalie Hale, Bella Swan y Alice Bennet se convirtieron en las mejores amigas, inseparables y las más cortejadas chicas de la prepa., eso era algo inevitable a pesar de la reserva de Bella ya que las tres tenían una cara muy linda y dulce y un cuerpo escultural con el que no le envidiaban nada a ninguna modelo.

Las tres querían estudiar diferentes carrera Bella quería ser decoradora de interiores o autora de una revista, Alice soñaba con ser la mejor modista sobre la faz de la tierra o por lo menos tener una pequeña empresa de ropa y Rosalie quería ser una modelo mundialmente famosa o una actora internacional; y en vez de desanimarse por el hecho de cómo pagar la universidad al salir de la prepa. Las tres se empeñaron mucho y consiguieron unas becas (Rosalie y Alice de 70% y Bella al ser la más aplicada de 90%) con las que sus sueños se podrían cumplir.

Las tres chicas al amar sus carreras sobresalían en la clase y claro como era de esperar también entre las chicas de la universidad; prácticamente desde que llegaron y hasta que salieron de la facultad les chiflaban, se les quedaban mirando y la invitaban a salir muy, muy seguido; por supuesto reaccionaban de diferentes maneras ante estos hechos: Rosalie la más coqueta normalmente accedía a salir con los chicos, Alice una que otra vez y Bella… bueno a ella simplemente eso no le interesaba en lo más mínimo y jamás accedió; lo cual por lógica hacia que fuera aún más asediada y que fuera llamada "monja" por sus compañeras; aunque solo Alice y Rosalie sabían su secreto…ella…bueno ella era virgen. Al principio las otras dos no le creyeron y se lo tomaron de broma pero las logro convencer de la verdad: que Bella jamás había tenido sexo; esto causo que Rosalie y Alice quisieran sacarla a bailar a antros y discotecas, a que accediera a salir con los chicos y a llevarla a citas a ciegas; Bella se negó rotundamente y después de dos semanas más o menos terminaron por aceptarlo.

Se graduaron más o menos al mismo tiempo y en el momento que la última termino sus estudios sus padres las sorprendieron con una sonrisa y unas llaves en la mano, les explicaron que querían que se fueran a un lugar con más oportunidades para que progresaran… y después de dos meses de duro trabajo emprendieron el viaje a Florida con lo que las tres habían ahorrado un dinero de parte de sus padres y su promesa de mandarles dinero (a pesar de las protestas de las tres chicas) hasta que encontraran trabajo.

Así que hay se encontraban con un millón de sueños y un camino desconocido para recorrer.


	2. Chapter 2

Holiwis, ¿ven que si cumplo? Bueno más o menos XD

Como sea, les traigo el segundo capítulo, y deben de leer la nota del final

Capítulo 2: LLEGAMOS A FLORIDA Y A… LOS CULLEN

Las tres se reunieron en la cocina y empezaron a hablar sobre sus opciones, Alice traía un periódico que habían comprado al llegar a la ciudad y se puso a revisar las ofertas de empleo pues necesitaban conseguir cualquier trabajo hasta que encontraran uno en el cual lograr sus sueños. Rosalie abrió su lap y también se puso a informarse sobre trabajos tanto temporales como de los que podrían comenzar a construir su vida mientras Bella lasaña, un poco sorprendida de que la cocina estaba muy bien abastecida.

Rosalie se levantó para usar el baño y después de unos minutos escucharon su voz diciendo ¡DEMONIOS!, y corrieron a ver qué ocurría y en cuanto entraron se dieron cuenta: la tubería tenía un agujero y el agua caía a chorros. Bella fue la primera en hablar y dijo:

—Alice, Rosalie busquen a alguien que nos ayude yo intentare taparla—enseguida las dos salieron a buscar a alguien y Bella se fue a la cocina y cogió un trapo y con eso intento detener la fuga mientras con un trapeador intento secar el empapado suelo-¡Carajo! Esto es un desastre y apenas llegamos-murmuro entre dientes.

De pronto llegaron Alice y Rosalie con tres atractivos chicos que tendrían su edad; uno (y aparentemente el mayor) era grande y muy musculoso, le dijo:

— Apártate lo vamos a arreglar— Bella se retiró enseguida dejando pasar a otro chico.

Este último parecía ser el menor de los tres chicos, tenía un hermoso cabello broncíneo, y era alto, con un cuerpo bien trabajado pero no tanto como el chico grandote; la rozo al pasar y le provoco unas inesperadas cosquillas en el estómago; después paso el grandote, que tenía cabello negro azabache y parecía consumir esteroides aunque tenía una cara muy dulce y hasta un poco aniñada y al final paso el ultimo que era rubio, alto, musculoso y que parecía militar por su cara de seriedad.

Estuvieron trabajando media hora pero al final habían cambiado la tubería rota por una nueva que traían con ellos y salieron; enseguida Bella volvió a entrar a terminar de secar y cuando termino salió a reunirse con los demás porque Alice y Rosalie habían conducido a los tres chicos al comedor y le habían servido limonada. Bella acepto un vaso de Rose con un pequeño gracias y después de dar un sorbo se volteó para quedar de cara a los muchachos y les sonrió diciendo:

— ¿Y bien? ¿A quiénes les debo de agradecer por salvarnos?—los tres le sonrieron a la vez y el grandote contesto:

—Yo soy Emmet Cullen y estos son mis hermanos: Jasper—el chico rubio que había pasado ultimo al baño sonrió y saludo con la mano—y Edward—el apuesto chico que le había provocado cosquillas le dirigió una sonrisa que le acelero el pulso. Rosalie también sonrió mirando directamente a Emmet, a lo que Alice y Bella se miraron con una sonrisita sabionda. Mientras que Alice parecía hipnotizada mirando a Jasper, así que Bella rompió el silencio diciendo:

—Bueno les agradecemos enormemente y lamentamos si los importunamos…—pero antes de poder terminar Edward la interrumpió con estas palabras:

—Ninguna molestia en absoluto, íbamos pasando al lado de tu departamento cundo ella—dijo señalando hacia Alice—salió muy apresurada y cuando le preguntamos qué pasaba y nos lo dijo solo fuimos a mi apartamento por las herramientas necesarias. —

—OK—dijo Bella—pera ella—también señalando a Alice—tiene nombre y es Alice y ella—esta vez señalando a Rosalie—se llama Rosalie.

— ¿Y tú chica sin nombre?—dijo Jasper. Las tres muchachas rieron y al final Rosalie dijo todavía entre risitas:

—La chica sin nombre es Bella—Jasper también sonrió sin apartar la mirada de Alice y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa Alice se le adelanto diciendo:

—Ósea—dijo dirigiéndose hacia Edward— ¿qué tienes un departamento en el edificio?

—Bueno si—dijo sonriendo— pero no soy el único—y al ver la cara de incomprensión de las tres muchachas no pudo evitar reír. Así que Jasper contesto por el diciendo:

—Emmet y yo también vivimos aquí pero cada uno tiene su propio departamento—ante estas palabras Rosalie dijo:

—Bien ¿qué les parece si para agradecerles por su ayuda los invitamos a comer?—y Emmet con una mueca en su cara respondió:

—Preferiríamos que fuéramos nosotros quienes las invitaran—y Bella al ver las caras de sus dos amigas llenas de placer y malicia, interrumpió el cruce de miradas coquetas y dijo:

—Pues lo lamento por que la lasaña esta lista para entrar al horno así que hoy no se puede—sus amigas parecían desilusionadas pero resignadas y de repente como si a Alice se le hubiera prendido un foco en la cabeza sonrió y dijo:

—Eso es cierto así que mejor quédense a comer—y Edward que desde que llego no apartaba la mirada de Bella para gracias de Alice y Rosalie dijo con una sonrisa en su lindo rostro:

—Aceptamos - cuando las chicas comenzaban a sonreír, continuo-solo si ustedes aceptan ir mañana a unas albercas con nosotros y después una invitación a comer—ante estas palabras las chicas se miraron entre si y después de un rato de comunicación sin palabras Bella se encogió de hombros resignada a lo inevitable, mientras Rosalie dijo encantada:

—Por supuesto, ¿a qué hora nos encontramos?— Emmet claramente satisfecho dijo:

Bien, primero gracias por leer, si pueden dejar un pequeñito review se les agradecerá *-*

Espero no haber usado palabras que no se entiendan por ser de otro país, si es así déjenme saberlo y les daré los significados.

Como estamos de vacaciones, o al menos yo lo estoy, actualizare lunes, miércoles y viernes, pero entrando a la escuela me limitare a lunes y viernes, y si hay cambios les avisare.

¡Besito de chocolate para todos! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Holiwis vampirezas y vampirezos, me alegra que estén aquí para acompañarme *ríe descontroladamente*. Ok, ok no. Les dejo una nota al final, y ¡DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA!

— ¿qué les parece a las 12:00? para nadar un buen rato antes de comer—todos parecieron de acuerdo así que Bella con un suspiro dijo:

—Bien supongo que será una gran oportunidad para sacar el traje de baño rosa…—mientras se levantaba; pero antes de que continuara sus dos amigas estaban ante ella con las manos en sus caderas y miradas claramente decididas; y Alice la interrumpió diciendo:

—A no, eso sí que no, ese traje te lo dio tu papá y siempre lo usas intentando ocultar tu figura, aunque claro- puso una sonrisita maliciosa- ya hemos comprobado que eso no te funciona, así que vas a usar el lindo traje azul que te regale en tu cumple—ante estas palabras Bella las miro horrorizada y dijo:

— ¡JAMAS! No, no lo haré ese traje es tan-tan—no lograba encontrar la palabra adecuada así que Rose aprovecho para decir:

—Pues no te queda más que callar y aguantar, porque ya está decidido— y Alice asintió de acuerdo. Bella entrecerró los ojos y dijo muy astutamente:

—Muy bien, ustedes ganan lo usare- ante las miradas triunfadoras de Ro y Al, ella continuo- solo si ustedes prometen regresar conmigo al departamento después de cada futura cita con los chicos—lo dijo tan bajo que los chicos no alcanzaron a escuchar mientras que Rosalie y Alice se ponían rojas como tomates y Rosalie decía entre un chillido y un reclamo:

—Noooooo, eso no es justo Bella por favor—a la vez que Ro y Al ponían caritas de perrito abandonado, pero Bella respondió:

—Ese es el trato lo toman o lo dejan—y Alice claramente disgustada dijo:

—Ash está bien pero solo porque va a valer la pena y al final nos saldremos con la nuestra—termino con una mirada que decía "siempre consigo lo que quiero" y entonces recordaron a los tres muchachos ya que Jasper dijo:

—OK, no entendimos muy bien que acaba de pasar— refiriéndose a sus hermanos y a el— pero como ya aceptaron me parece bien—ante eso Bella sonrió y dijo:

—Iré a preparar la lasaña— y Edward se levantó como resorte y con una hermosa sonrisa torcida dijo:

—Yo te ayudo—ante las miradas divertidas de sus amigas Bella se puso roja como una fresa madura y tartamudeando dijo:

—N-no, es necesario a además tu e-eres invitado así q-que…—pero Edward enternecido por su sonrojo, la interrumpió diciendo:

—Bueno pero a mí me gusta ayudar y todo es mes fácil con ayuda ¿o no?—Bella le sonrió con timidez y dijo:

—De acuerdo de todos modos ya casi solo es de meter al horno—pero estaba un poco alejado de la verdad así que se pasó un buen rato a solas con ese muchacho tan pero tan guapo mientras tanto los otros cuatro ponían la mesa y se sentaban en el comedor a charlar en lo que estaba la comida.

Después de un rato silencioso de preparar la lasaña la metieron al horno y Bella decidió romper el silencio

—De verdad les agradecemos su ayuda, acabamos de llegar a la ciudad y no sabíamos a quién llamar y bueno…—se mordió el labio inferior para no continuar con el vómito verbal que acababa de empezar, no iba a decir lo angustiada que se sintió al pensar que el 1º día de su nueva vida y ya había un problema que solucionar.

Edward sonrió con ternura por la obvia preocupación y vergüenza de Bella, y buscando tranquilizarla le dijo:

—Ni lo menciones, en verdad no fue molestia y conocimos nuevas amigas así que nos beneficiamos y con eso nos basta— Bella también sonrió, encantada con el hecho de tener nuevos amigos, pero no del todo convencida con sus palabras le dijo

—Bueno mínimo déjenos pagarles las piezas que usaron…—pero Edward la corto negando con la cabeza y Bella comprendió que eso no era lo que querían y que si lo intentaban podrían ofenderlos, así que rápidamente cambio de tema

—Y… bueno ¿a qué se dedican?—Edward feliz del cambio de tema respondió

—Bueno mi hermano Emmet es actor, Jasper es doctor en la clínica de mi papa y yo… bueno yo soy músico—Oh por dios; Bella tenía la mandíbula en el suelo y pregunto con una vocecita de gatita en celo que dejaba traslucir su sorpresa

— ¿En serio?—y al ver que Ed asentía dijo—wow eso es impresionante ¿y tú mamá?

—Es dueña de una empresa de decorado de interiores…—pero no pudo decir más ya que Alice llego con un grito de sorpresa y emoción seguida por Rosalie que parecía incapaz de hablar y de Emmet y Jasper que parecían confundidos con la emoción de las chicas.

—Bellini no vas a creer en que trabajan…—dijo Alice con emoción, pero Bella adivinando lo que iba a decir la interrumpió diciendo

—Si ya lo escuche—haciéndose la desinteresada— ahora la pregunta es ¿por qué gritaste?—y Jasper se adelantó con una cara de duda y Alice contesto

—Pues porque es imposible que sea solo coincidencia— y Emmet intrigado por esa respuesta se metió diciendo

— ¿Coincidencia que?—

Bien gente, primero quiero agradecer a quienes me agregaron a sus favoritos, se sintió tan lindo *-* recibir las notificaciones. Así que ¡GRACIAS! ¡CGRACIAS! *hace reverencias ante el aplauso de un público imaginario*

También quería agradecer a **Paty Limon **por su review. Y recordarles que el próximo capitulo llegara hasta el lunes.

Chaito, y besitos de cocada ¡para todos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo gentuza vampiresca XD**

**Les traigo el capítulo 4 y espero que lo disfruten mucho.**

**LEAN LA NOTA FINAL**

— **¿Coincidencia que?—** Bella que no quería que los chicos pensaran que a ellas solo les interesaban ellos por las puertas que les podrían abrir, así que se adelantó diciendo:

—Absolutamente nada, no sé por qué Alice dice eso— dirigiéndoles una mirada a sus amigas que decía más que mil palabra y Rose captando lo que su amiga les quería decir, apoyo a Bella, y dijo:

—Cierto, ahora ¿Cuándo va a estar la lasaña?—Ali había entendido y recobrándose dijo:

—Y ¿a qué se dedica el resto de su familia?—los chicos parecían aturdidos por el repentino cambio de tema.

Se miraron entre ellos para averiguar su sus hermanos habían entendido, pero al ver que los tres estaban confundidos, Jasper les pregunto balbuceando un poco

— ¿a q-que se re referían?—Y Bella esquivando la mirada de Ed para no delatarse, fingió concentrarse en la lasaña y dijo:

— ¿De qué?—comprobando el estado de la lasaña en el horno y Ed dijo

—Pues de la emoción de Alice y que dijera que no podía ser solo coincidencia—y Rose muy rápidamente dijo con tono de "es una tontería"

—Cosa de chicas—y antes de que las siguieran interrogando Bella dijo

—La lasaña esta lista—sacándola del horno con un guante y llevándola al comedor. Todos la siguieron y los chicos, que se dieron cuenta de que no les sacarían nada a las muchachas, se sentaron y Jazz dijo:

—Y bien ¿a que se dedican ustedes?—Bella sin querer mencionar sus estudios se concentró en cortar la lasaña y respondió sin mirarlos

—A nada en realidad, acabamos de llegar a la ciudad y estamos buscando empleo—les sirvió su porción a cada uno junto con una ensalada que había encontrado en refrigerador y se sentó para empezar a comer cuando Ed dijo:

—Bueno y que estudiaron tal vez así las podamos ayudar a conseguir empleo—Rose con una sonrisa y sin responder a su pregunta

—Oh no es necesario buscaremos cualquier empleo por ahora—y Jazz con voz de "ojala las podamos ayudar con esto", contesto:

—Bueno ojala fueran actrices, diseñadoras de moda o decoradoras de interiores—las tres chicas tragaron con dificultad y se miraron entre ellas y Ali dijo

— ¿Por qué dices eso?—y Emmet dijo con una sonrisa y un tono burlón

—Para aprovecharnos de ustedes—y ante las miradas confundidas de las jóvenes, continuo diciendo—lo que pasa es que en el estudio en el que trabajo necesitan una actriz urgentemente…—y antes de que terminara Ed lo interrumpió diciendo

—Nuestra prima Jane, que es dueña de una casa de moda, necesita una diseñadora con ideas frescas a gritos—y Jazz termino por el diciendo

—Y nuestra madre lleva meses buscando un decorador de interiores, pues tuvo que despedir a uno que le pasaba la información de su compañía a la competencia—Bella decidida a no revelar nada a pesar de esas fantásticas oportunidades, les dijo

—Eso es impresionante, espero que se resuelvan esos problemas. Y bueno cambiando de tema, ¿por qué eligieron convertirse en lo que son ahora?—los chicos que no se habían perdido la falta de respuesta a la pregunta de Jazz decidieron seguirles la corriente y después de un intercambio de miradas Ed dijo

—Bueno desde pequeños cada uno dio pistas de lo que querían ser. Por ejemplo, Jazz siempre seguía a papá a su trabajo—Jazz con una sonrisa nostálgica asintió a lo que dijo Ed, y después continuo la explicación mirando a Emmet

—Si, y Emmet… bueno, a Emmet siempre le ha gustado ser el centro de atención—y con una sonrisa de burla continuo—especialmente entre las chicas—este comentario hizo que la sonrisa de Rose decayera un poco aunque esto no lo registraron los chicos que, si no solo lo notaron sus dos amigas que por debajo de la mesa tomaron cada una sus manos.

Y miraron a Emmet que termino la explicación mirando a su hermano menor

—Y el pequeño Eddy…bueno él siempre fue el más silencioso, reservado, estudioso, etc., de nosotros. Y siempre le ha encantado la música, tomo clases de música y aprendió a tocar casi todos los instrumentos, aunque su especialidad es el piano—a Bella que le encantaba la música clásica dijo asombrada

— ¿Sabes tocar el piano?—y Ed un poco sonrojado, pero inexplicablemente orgulloso por su mirada de asombro asintió. Y Bella dijo—wow eso es impresionante…lo de los tres quiero decir—termino sonrojada por las miradas burlonas de sus amigas.

Y antes de que alguna de las muchachas pudiera decir otra cosa, Ed pregunto

—Y bueno ¿Cuál es su música favorita?—ante esta pregunta Ali dijo como un torbellino desesperado al que sus amigas ya estaban acostumbradas.

—Buen la verdad yo no tengo música favorita toda me gusta por igual ya que cada una tiene sus magia y también depende de en qué situación estemos para saber cuál escuchar—ante las miradas de sorpresa y extrañeza de los muchachos por la velocidad de Ali; Ro y Bell soltaron unas risitas y Rosalie la interrumpió diciendo

—Bien Ali ya entendimos que te gusta toda; la mía en cambio es el rock, y bueno..., —se quedó mirando a Bella, que un poco sonrojada continuo

—Y la mía es la música clásica—

**Mundo vampírico, les agradezco por sus alertas y favoritos, no exijo review porque yo no los dejo XD**

**Por otro lado, le aviso, yo voy a entrar a la prepa este jueves 7 de enero, así que voy a subir el capi normal el miércoles, pero no puedo prometer que actualizare el viernes, porque en cuanto entre empezare los exámenes. Prometo intentarlo, pero no prometo que podre.**

**Espero que esto no les cause molestias, pero quienes ya hayan pasado o estén pasando por esto me entenderán XD **


	5. Chapter 5

Holis gentuza vampírica, lamento actualizar taaaaaaan tarde, pero juro que si realmente les interesa mi explicación, la encontraran al final del capitulo ;)

Capitulo 5: "Una charla y un plan"

—**Y la mía es la música clásica—**luego con una sonrisa divertida continuo—algo que jamás ha terminado de comprender Rose—en eso Emmet dijo en total acuerdo con lo que Rose creía

—Bueno concuerdo con ella—refiriéndose a Rose—ya que a mi pequeño hermano músico también le encanta la música clásica y jamás lo he comprendido. A mí también me encanta el rock y la clásica se me hace demasiado calmada y aburrida—termino con una mueca, provocando que todos se rieron con fuerza y Ali dijo

—Bueno yo siempre he creído que cada quien tiene sus propios gustos y no hay que juzgar a nadie—y Jazz sonriendo enternecido por sus palabras y su carita inocente la apoyo comentando:

—En eso tienes razón pequeña-Ali se sonrojo un poco y le dio una brillante sonrisa-y para cambiar de tema, ¿puedo hacerles una pregunta?—y después de que las chicas asintieran empezó— ¿que estu…—pero Ed lo corto para no presionar a las chicas, y dijo:

— ¿Que las trajo a esta ciudad?—las chicas se pusieron algo nerviosas ya que no sabían cómo explicarlo sin delatarse y se miraron entre ellas; por suerte la hábil de Bella dijo

—Bueno nuestros papás nos mandaron para que pudiéramos encontrar mejores oportunidades…—aquí Rose asintió y Al acabo la frase de Bell

—Así es ya que somos de un pequeño pueblo, somos de Forks—los chicos se asombraron y Jazz dijo

—Lo conocemos mi papá nos llevó un verano—y Em con una sonrisa dijo

—No recuerdo que en ese lugar hubiera chicas tan guapas—mirando especialmente a Rose; y las tres chicas se pusieron coloradas y soltaron risitas y Rose dijo

—Bueno ahora ya lo sabes—después de eso chicas y chicos se dedicaron a comer y a platicar sobre su infancia.

Después se despidieron y las tres muchachas quedaron solas y las tres soltaron un sonoro suspiro y se miraron entre sí para después empezar a reír, al final Bell dijo

—Pero bueno chicas acaban de llegar y ya tienen ligue—con una sonrisa divertida y Rose como contraataque le contesto

—Ay pero mira quien habla si es la enamora-Eddy´s—esto lo dijo con una carita "angelical", ante estas palabras Bell se puso roja como jitomate y tartamudeo

—N-no tengo l-la menor id-idea de a q-que se re-refieren—y Al empezó a reír `por lo pésima mentirosa que era su amiga y dijo

—Plis Bells no intentes negarlo, Eddy estaba fascinado contigo y a ti te gusto el—Bella se sonrojo aún más y empezó a decir

—No tengo la más mínima id…—pero Rose la corto diciendo

—Mira, no tiene caso que lo niegues te conocemos como la palma de nuestra mano, así que porfa no lo niegues—por fin Bell se rindió.

Y con un suspiro de derrota miro a sus pies como si fueran muy interesantes y soltando su labio que había estado torturando con sus dientes les dijo:

—Ok, admito que Edward es un chico extremadamente atractivo y que ciento cierta inclinación hacia el pero…—aquí Bell no pudo seguir por la vergüenza.

— ¿Pero?—dijeron sus amigas al unísono y para animarla la tomaron de las manos.

—Bueno—Bell respiro hondo y después de armarse de valor, soltó de golpe— pues que un chico como el jamás se fijaría en una chica como yo—Al y Ro quedaron aturdidas.

Eso era una estupidez pues para ellas era obvio que Edward se había sentido atraído por Bella e intentaron por horas hacer entrar en razón a su amiga, pero ella les puso un stop y la dejaron. Ellas ya sabían a la perfección que ella era una cabeza dura, así que siguieron con sus investigaciones, pero a espaldas de Bel tramaron un maléfico y fabuloso plan para juntarla con Ed, y de paso unirse ella con Emmet y Jasper.

Okay, verán están arreglando unas cosas en mi casa, así que desde que despierto hasta las 5 de la tarde no estoy en mi casa, y bueno después perdí lo que restaba de la tarde en ir a la fría del libro por mi regalo de cumpleaños y levantar al niño dios, y por ultimo me quede sin internet, así que no pude actualizar hasta hoy.

**AVISO: NO VOY A ACTUALIZAR EL VIERNES, PIDO DISCULPAS PERO TENGO QUE ESTUDIAR PARA MIS EXAMENES, TRABAJOS FINALES, ETC. PERO SE RETOMARA EL LUNES, EMPEZANDO CON LO QUE YA LES HABIA INFORMADO ANTES DE ACTUALIZAR LUNES Y VIERNES.**

Besitos a todos y espero hayan disfrutado el capi ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLIWIS GENTE, AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO CON UN CAPITULO PARA USTEDES, ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE, Y HOY NO TENGO NINGUN AVISO JAJAJA**

**SOLO LA PEQUEÑISIMA PETICION DE UN REVIEW *-*, QUE SALGA DE SUS KOKOROS**

Capitulo 6: Desayunando juntos PARTE I

POV. BELLA

Abro los ojos y aquí estoy en mi habitación en mi nuevo departamento en Florida con mis dos mejores amigas y listas para buscar nuestros destinos. Me remuevo un poco en mi cama desde ayer estoy un poco inquieta con la salida de hoy; ¿que se supone que me pondré, como actuare, y sobre todo como reaccionaré a Edward? Ayer mis amiga dijeron que él se fascino con migo pero un chico tan atractivo como él debe de tener no solo novia sino una tonelada de muchachas tras de él y yo soy solo normal no soy fea pero no tengo las curvas de Rose, ni el encanto de Ali; jamás las e envidiado ni nada por el estilo pero Edward hace que mi cabeza gire, mi cuerpo tiemble, mis manos suden y mi pulso se acelere.

Como sea me tengo que parar y desayunar con mis amigas así que me levanto y en pijama me dirijo a la cocina y hay encuentro algo que jamás imagine…

…los chicos estaban hay desayunando con Al y Rose; me quede paralizada las chicas ya estaban vestidas y yo seguía con mi mini shorsito y mi blusita pegada al cuerpo:

Ni siquiera pude hablar estaba paralizada y todos me miraban, las chicas me miraban con sonrisas malignas que me decía que ellas lo habían planeado todo, Em y Jazz con unas caras de risa y un poco de pena desviaron la mirada y Ed oooh no el me miraba con vista de rayos x mientras recorría todo mi cuerpo con sus ojos.

Por fin Al rompió el silencio:

—Qué bueno que ya estas despierta Bells iba a ir a buscarte en un momento para que vinieras a desayunar— yo estaba segura que mi cara parecía jitomate así que solo dije:

—Discúlpenme— Y salí corriendo a mi habitación, escuche como las cómplices me seguían y entraban después de mí así que me voltee y les reclame:

PROV. EDWARD

Oh por dios Bella acaba de entrar a la cocina y es la mujer más ENDEMONIADAMENTE SEXI que he conocido con ese minishorsito y esa blusa tan ceñida, lo único que puedo hacer es intentar imaginar las delicias que se pueden saborear quitándole todas y cada una de sus prendas de ropa.

PROV. BELLA

¿Por qué? ¿A CASO ME ODIAN TANTO QUE ME QUIEREN MATAR DE LA VERGÜENZA?— Yo estaba fuera de mí ya que mis traicioneras amigas, para ponerle la cereza al pastel, tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y parecían luchar para contener la risa; al fin Al hablo:

—OK Bells tienes razón, pero debiste de haber visto tu cara, no tenía precio— aquí Al y Rose soltaron unas carcajadas tan contagiosas que hasta yo termine riéndome de la absurda situación— después Rose me dijo:

—Así es pero dejando eso aun lado…, bueno digamos que te quitaremos esa estúpida idea de que no eres suficiente mujer para Eddy, ya que eso no es cierto— Aquí me puse totalmente seria ya que comprendí porque estaban los chicos aquí y no estaba muy segura de hasta donde serían capaces de llegar mis dos amigas, para lo que ellas llamarían "sacarme de mi error", aunque yo estaba totalmente segura de que Ed jamás se fijaría en mi —Y la prueba principal está en la forma en que se te quedo viendo cuando entraste a la cocina, parecía querer desayunarte con una copa de vino caro— las chicas rieron y me dejaron procesar la información ya que hasta yo me di cuenta de que Ed me miraba con deseo. Después de un momento de silencio suspire rindiéndome y dije:

—OK denme un minuto para cambiarme y voy a desayunar con ustedes


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLIWIS GENTUZA CIBERNETICA QUE LEE LAS COSAS QUE ESCRIBO XD**

**LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO QUE ESPERO DISFRUTEN**

Capítulo 7: "El desayuno está caliente"

—**OK denme un minuto para cambiarme y voy a desayunar con ustedes**— las chicas salieron muy contentas con mi respuesta para ir a reunirse con los chicos.

¿Qué demonios voy a hacer ahora? Esto era totalmente culpa de Al y Rose… ellas planearon todo esto aagghh.

Bueno supongo que al mal paso darle prisa, ahora tengo que escoger el atuendo perfecto y no estoy muy segura de que usar ya que a pesar de que pase toda la noche anterior convenciéndome de que la mayor aspiración que podía tener con Ed era la de ser una buena amiga… y bueno ahora que me quedaba muy claro que si no me iba a querer o a… bueno a amar mínimo si me deseaba…;

…al final no me pude resistir y escogí un short de mezclilla que aunque era más largo que mi pijama dejaba casi toda mi pierna (que para mi favor es muy larga) al descubierto, una blusa de manga corta que decía I LOVE YOU, y para rematar unos tirantes de mezclilla que venían con el short pero que se podían separar pues traían broches, después cepillé mi cabello y lo amarre en una coleta ladeada que caía sobre mi hombro derecho… Ah y como olvidar mis amados converse, como tengo muchos converse escogí unos de brillitos (puede que ya haya hecho mi carrera pero AMO vestirme así y las chicas lo adoran).

Por fin salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la cocina; cuando entre me voltearon a ver y aunque estaba nerviosa un nuevo valor me inundaba así que sonreí muy tranquilamente y dirigiéndome a los chicos dije:

—Hola chicos, lamento mi entrada anterior pero no tenía ni idea que estaban aquí así que no me cambie mi pijama— los tres sonrieron pero fue Ed el que hablo y dijo:

—Ningún problema, supongo que las chicas olvidaron comentarte— algo me decía que él también estaba un poco nervioso y sorprendido de haber terminado desayunando aquí—como sea ven a desayunar con nosotros—y me ofreció la silla que estaba a su lado, así que fui y me senté solo pudiendo murmurar un pequeño gracias pues él me seguía viendo con rayos X y Em me miraba con gesto burlón, el grandote por fin hablo y me dijo con mucha sorna:

—Bueno me alegra saber que era tu pijama, porque si no habría muchos afectados— y soltó una ruidosa carcajada, pero como yo lo seguía viendo con cara de duda ya que no entendía bien la última parte de su frase continuo— o me vas a decir que no te diste cuenta de cómo te miraba E…— Ed se puso aún más rojo que yo y corto a su hermano de golpe diciendo:

—Bueno creo que ya fue mucha charla y tenemos que desayunar—todos soltaron unas risitas muy expresivas y yo con las mejillas sonrosadas mordí mi labio inferior para no reír con ellos.

Por fin terminamos de desayunar y como por la plática tardamos mucho ya eran casi las diez y decidimos que cada quien iría a su departamento a preparar sus cosas y a las 12:00 después de un pequeño almuerzo iríamos a las albercas donde pasaríamos todo el día. Así que ahora estoy en mi habitación pensando en lo que paso en el desayuno ya que a pesar de que todos habían participado en la charla Ed no había apartado la mirada de mí y las hermosas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos se habían oscurecido por el deseo; como sea en un pequeño bolso metí mi toalla azul, mis sandalias, un cepillo, un frasco de crema y mi traje de baño azul (que para ser sincera me hacía sentir incomoda ya que era bikini y muy escotado). Y como sabía que necesitaba relajarme tome mi neceser y me dirigí al baño para una larga y relajante ducha con agua caliente.

Wow ya eran las 11:20 y no había comenzado a arreglarme así que corrí a mi habitación y cuando iba a comenzar a buscar que ponerme tocaron y dije:

—Pasen chicas— cuando entraron ya estaban arregladas y Al dijo:

—Y bueno Bells que te pareció Eddy—yo me quede pensando en que debía responder y al fin termine decidiéndome, así que dije:

—OK chicas ya lo lograron, me rindo Ed es muy guapo y… bueno quiero que me ayuden a conquistarlo—las chicas se emocionaron muchísimo, soltaron unos grititos de placer y Rose dijo:

—Pero claro que te ayudaremos, cuenta con nosotras— y Al continuo

—Claro, y comenzaremos ayudándote a vestir para ir a las albercas—eso me alegro ya que ellas siempre sabían cómo vestir.

Por fin se decidieron y me aventaron la ropa, salieron y yo me quede vistiéndome; la ropa era un vestido azul celeste de tirantes delgados y que me llegaba a medio muslo, se adhería a mi busto y ahí se cruzaba una especie de cinturón blanco de unos 5cm de grosor y después era totalmente suelto, y unas sandalias blancas de cintititas. Cuando termine llame a las chicas y cuando llegaron empezaron a cepillar mi cabello para marcar bien cada una de mis ondas pues lo iba a llevar suelto; cuando terminaron di una vuelta para mostrar todos mis ángulos y ellas aplaudieron aprobatoriamente.

PROV. EDWARD

Ya nos pusimos de acuerdo con las chicas y vamos a arreglar nuestras cosas y después pasaremos a recogerlas. Todavía no puedo asimilar lo que sucedió hoy durante el desayuno…me puse duro con solo ver a Bella en pijama… bueno tampoco es que fuera una exageración ella era simplemente hermosa, perfecta y la mujer más sexy que yo allá visto en toda mi vida…ya sé que la acabo de conocer pero… bueno desde que la vi por primera vez ella me fascino con sus hermosos ojos color chocolate tan expresivos aun cuando no decía nada, la delicadeza de sus facciones y su perfecto físico que parecía tallado por los mismos dioses.

Ok BASTA Edward Cullen, no puedes pensar de esa forma de tu vecina; además ¡ACABAS DE TERMINAR CON TANYA! Y lo más probable es que ella venga triste de dejar a su novio en Forks… una chica tan hermosa ha de tener un chico esperándola, este pensamiento hizo que mi sangre hirviera pues yo quería que Bella fuera solo mía.

Bueno ya he terminado de empacar todo así que salgo de mi departamento y me dirijo al de las chicas y en el camino me encuentro con mis hermanos que enseguida dicen:

Em: Bien pues más les vale no interesarse en mi Rose heee, porque ella va a ser mía

Jazz: Ha, ha, ha no te preocupes hermanito; a mí la única chica que me interesa es la increíble de Alice, ella es para mí.

Ed: Ha, ha, ha pero como son ya están clavadísimos con esas muchachas y apenas las conocimos ayer. Ha, ha, ha.

EM: Pero si mira quien lo dice si tú te pusiste duro con solo ver a Bella en pijama ha, ha, ha.

Ed: OK lo admito bella me fascina ella es simplemente perfecta y totalmente hermosa. Y quiero que me ayuden a conquistarla.

Jazz: No te preocupes hermano a pesar de las burlas de Emmet me parece que los tres caímos en la misma trampa. Pero creo que hay que dejar esta conversación para otro momento pues no hay que hacer esperar a las chicas

Jazz tenía razón ya era hora de pasar por ellas así que nos dirigimos a su departamento y tocamos la puerta y…

**WOW ESTE FUE UN CAPITULO ALGO LARGO…**

**PERO NO LO PUDE EVITAR XD**

**QUIERO AGRADECER A FerHerrera POR SU MOTIVADOR REVIEW**

**¿QUÉ CREEN QUE PASARA AL ABRIR LA PUERTA?**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLIWIS GENTUZA VAMPIRICA ¿CÓMO LES HA IDO?**

**¿LES HA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA? SI TIENEN SUGERENCIAS SOBRE COMO AVANZARLA, MANDENMELAS. TENGO ALGO ESCRITO PERO NO SE PARA CUANTOS CAPITULOS ME DE XD**

**Jazz tenía razón ya era hora de pasar por ellas así que nos dirigimos a su departamento y tocamos la puerta y…**

PROV. BELLA

Entonces sonó el timbre y las tres fuimos a abrir (yo llevaba mi bolso) y hay estaban los chicos, cuando nos vieron se quedaron pasmados y los invitamos a entrar entonces Al dijo:

—Bueno chicos ya estamos listas solo iremos por nuestras maletas—señalando a Rose y a ella misma, y Jazz dijo:

—Permítanos ayudarlas—y como ellas parecían conformes él se fue con Al y Em con Rose, así que yo me quede a solos con Ed que para favor de mi plan me seguía viendo con rayos X enfocándose principalmente en mi busto y caderas lo cual hizo que me sonrojara intensamente… ¿por qué diablos las chicas tardaban tanto?...entonces Ed interrumpió mis pensamientos diciendo:

—Te ves aún más hermosa cuando te sonrojas—yo lo mire y me sonroje aún más y dije

—Muchas gracias,… aunque creo que estas exagerando— esto lo dije mirando al piso y el contesto:

—No, no lo estoy haciendo— y se acercó tanto a mí que nuestros rostros quedaron a solo unos cuantos cm., estaba tan cerca que podía oler su deliciosa fragancia y su aliento chocando contra mi rostro provocando que deseara besarlo más que nunca…

…Pero entonces escuche pasos acercándose y con un esfuerzo sobre humano me separe de él justo a tiempo; lo cual no me sirvió mucho pues sus ojos eran casi negros del deseo y yo estaba totalmente acalorada, así que no me sorprendió cuando Rose con una sonrisita sabionda y una mirada burlona dijo:

—Bien ya regresamos—no se tuvo que decir más pues las sonrisas de esos cuatro me decían que también Jazz y Em sabían sobre mi plan y para aumentar mi sorpresa que lo aprobaban y apoyaban.

Todos nos fuimos a las albercas… y en seguida me enamore de ellas era un espacio enorme totalmente plantado como con diez albercas bien distribuidas que cerca tenían mesas con sombrillas.

Nos fuimos a una mesa y hay nos quedamos nosotras en lo que los chicos se iban a poner sus trajes de baño; y cuando regresaron las chicas y yo babeamos mentalmente pues Jazz y Em se veían muy bien pero yo solo tenía ojos para Ed, él era simplemente perfecto…

… su pecho de mármol se veía tan suave que tenia deseos de acariciarlo; pero cuando ellos nos dijeron que ya nos podíamos ir a cambiar despertamos de nuestras fantasías (pues estoy segura de que ellas fantaseaban con sus respectivos galanes así como yo con Ed) ; como sea las tres tomamos nuestras cosas y fuimos a cambiarnos, cuando regresamos nuestras sonrisas se extendieron de oreja a oreja pues los tres chicos nos miraban como hipnotizados con las bocas abiertas y para mi alegría Ed parecía haber sufrido un corto circuito al verme.

Después los despertamos de su ensoñación y las tres nos dirigimos a las albercas y tan sincronizadas como si hubiéramos practicado saltamos a ella, los chicos se nos unieron pero después de un rato ellos se sentaron en la mesa a hablar y las chicas y yo tendimos nuestras toallas en el césped para tomar el sol.

POV. ED

Las chicas se habían acostado en el césped a tomar el sol; mientras tanto mis hermanos y yo hablamos.

EM: Las chicas son muy malas con nosotros—dijo con una expresión de perrito abandonado- Rose no tuvo reparos en usar ese bikini negro que le queda de infarto NO ES JUSTO ellas saben lo que nos provocan.

JAZZ: Si lo sé pero no hay nada que hacer—dijo con rostro frustrado – MIREN A ALICE ese bikini amarillo la hace ver… aagghh.

Yo no podía decir nada solo miraba embobado a Isabella se ve HERMOSA con ese diminuto bikini azul; pero me enoja que los IDIOTAS de los chicos no tienen reparos en mirarla como si fuera carne AAGGHH. Tal vez este mal pero solo verla basto para ponerme a mil y desconectar mi cerebro.

Nos quedamos callados un momento, solo admirando a las chicas; cuando de repente mis hermanos se levantaron y fueron hacia ellas. Intercambiaron unas palabras y entonces Emmet comenzó a aplicarle bloqueador a Rose en la espada, y Jasper hizo lo mismo con Alice.

Yo moría de ganas de ir con ellos y masajear la espalda de la preciosa Bella, pero no estaba seguro de poder contenerme, y si no lo hacía podría asustarla u ofenderla. Dure unos minutos dudando sobre qué hacer, y cuando estaba a punto de levantarme e ir ... lo vi; un estúpido imbécil llamado Mike Newton se comía a MI Bella con los ojos y se le estaba acercando.

Yo no lo dude más y me encamine hacia allá...

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y bueno… nada.**

**Hoy no tengo nada que decir XD**


	9. Chapter 9

Holiwis gente, ¿Cómo les ha ido?

Hoy no tengo mucho que decir, aparte de ¡DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO!

POV. BELLA

Las chicas y yo estábamos recostadas cerca de la alberca tomando el sol.

R: ¿Se dieron cuenta de cómo nos miraban los chicos al salir con los bikinis?

A: ¡Sí! Jajaja, fue bastante cómico. Tenían las bocas abiertas y pensé que se les caería la baba.

B: ¡Chicas! Son terribles- me reí entre dientes de sus locuras

A: Pero Belli, tienes que admitir que estaban embobados

R: Si, sobre todo Eddy- me dijo con un sugerente y gracioso movimiento de cejas- tal vez deberías ayudarlo; porque estoy segura que se quedó con un "duro" y molesto problemita Jajaja

B: ¡Chicas!- me puse de 30 tonos de rojo al recordar la mirada de Ed- mejor cambiemos de tema ¿ok?

En eso llegaron Emmet y Jasper hasta nosotras y se quedaron un momento sin habla viendo a mis amigas. Pero sacudieron sus cabezas como intentando despejarse.

J: ¿Qué es de lo que ya no quieres hablar Bella?

B: N-na-nada- dije con la voz chillona por los nervios, y mirando con suplica a mis "queridas" amigas que solo me veían con burla.

Em: ¡PERO SI ESTAS TODA ROJA! JEJEJE ¿De que hablaban?- pregunto moviendo las cejas sugerentemente, de un modo que me recordó a Rose, sin duda alguna eran el uno para el otro.

R: Oh, no es nada Emmi-dijo con una sonrisa picarona y mirándolo directamente a los ojos- solo estamos avergonzando un poco a nuestra Belli querida ¿verdad Al?

A: Verdad-contesto con una risita- pero Ro y yo tenemos que pedirles un favor- bajo la mirada avergonzada y se mordió el labio. Pero yo la conocía lo suficiente para saber que esa faceta tímida y avergonzada no era más que una actuación para conseguir lo que quería.

J: Por supuesto Alli- dijo apresuradamente y con una mirada entre tierna y ansiosa- hare lo que sea por t… ustedes- se corrigió en el último momento sonrojándose un poco.

R: Bueno, lo que pasa es que Al y yo que remos broncearnos también por detrás pero no alcanzamos bien nuestras espaldas- termino con un adorable puchero que obviamente atonto a Emmet.

A: Así es, ¿nos ayudarían?- les pregunto con su carita de gato con botas que nunca fallaba

Los chicos contestaron de manera sincronizada y con obvia satisfacción:

-¡Claro!

E inmediatamente se arrodillaron al lado de ellas para ponerles el producto, y a la vez quedarse como lelos mirando sus traseros. Sin poder evitarlo solté una risita, pero los chicos no se dieron cuenta de lo distraídos que estaban. Pero Al y Ro sí que se enteraron y me miraron con sonrisitas maliciosas.

Me recosté otro momento disfrutando del sol, antes de sentir como algo o alguien tapaba los rayos solares impidiendo mi tan ansiado bronceado, pues al vivir toda mi vida en Forks era pálida como un vampiro o un gusano ugh.

Abrí los ojos con cuidado y mire hacia arriba para distinguir una silueta masculina, pero no sus facciones, así que me levante para verlo bien y me encontré con un joven como de mi edad con cabello rubio y ojos azules que me miraba fijamente, o mejor dicho a mis senos.

Mire a mí alrededor y note que los chicos miraban con evidente desagrado al desconocido, que justo en ese momento hablo

-Hola dulzura- levante una ceja por su ridículo mote- te vi y vine a presentarme con tan linda cosita como tú, y tal vez invitarte una copa - él sonrió aún más mientras yo me iba enfadando- soy Mike Newton y ¿tú eres…?

Estaba a punto de contestarle como se merecía al imbécil creído y arrogante ese, pero una melodiosa y enfadada voz me gano

MMM… ¿les gusta?

¿Qué les parece Mike? Y ¿Cómo creen que reaccionara nuestro Eddi?


	10. Chapter 10

Hola gente, me quiero disculpar por no haber actualizado ayer. Si a alguien le interesa mi explicación estará abajo.

Disfruten el capitulo

Capitulo 10: "CELOS, COQUETEO Y MASAJE"

E: Su nombre no te interesa Newton y no viene sola así que deja de molestarla- Newton perdió su sonrisa y se giró lentamente para ver a Edward, y le contesto

M: Pero bueno Ed, tranquilo hombre, yo solo venía a presentarme con la chica ¿Cómo iba a saber que estaba adueñada?- ¿adueñada? ¿Qué soy, un objeto, animal o qué?- sobre todo después de lo de… Tanya- pronuncio el nombre con satisfacción, como esperando causar daño con él.

Ed hizo una mueca, lo cual me dejo dudando ¿Quién era Tanya?, pero no tuve tiempo de pensar mucho en eso pues Edward contesto.

E: Eso es pasado, y te aseguro que a ella no le gusto que la molestaras, ahora lárgate- me sorprendí por su rudeza, después de ser tan educado conmigo.

Newton sonrió con prepotencia y alzo las manos en señal de derrota, pero antes de irse se giró hacia mí y tomo mi mano para besarla y decir

M: Hasta luego encanto, hablaremos cuando no tengas a este idiota encima- lo dijo tan bajo que solo yo lo pude oír, pero no me dio tiempo a responderle pues se giró y se marchó.

POV. EDWARD

No puedo creer que el imbécil de Newton se haya atrevido a mencionar a Tanya en frente de mí y de molestar a MI ISABELLA… _wow wow Eddie ¿desde cuándo Bella es tuya?_...Cállate estúpida voz, me refiero a que es mi amiga… _Sí, claro claro_…

Como sea es idiota estaba coqueteándole descaradamente a mi… a Bella, y el no tenia derecho alguno a hacer eso. Por suerte llegue a tiempo para mandarlo al carajo, aunque… _Din, din, din Eddie ¿al fin te diste cuenta? ¿Qué pasa si a ella le gusta el?_... ¡NO! Eso no puede ser ¿o sí?, pero ella tenia una cara de obvia molestia.

Aunque… creo que lo mejor será preguntarle directamente, a fin de cuentas ya me está mirando por que no he dicho nada desde que Newton se fue y los chicos ya regresaron a su tarea de masajear a Rose y Alli. Con esa decisión tomada me senté a un lado de Bella y mirándola directo a los ojos le pregunte

ED: ¿Estas bien? ¿Te molesto que lo corriera? ¿Te dijo algo desagradable? ¿Qué…-ella interrumpió mi carrera de preguntas levantando sus manos y gritando

B: ¡BASTA! Tranquilo, estoy bien, muy bien gracias a ti.- Se sonrojo dulcemente al decir lo último- No, no me molesto que lo corriera, pues estaba siendo muy desagradable y me hiciste un favor.- Los dos nos sonreímos de manera cómplice- Y por último, no me dijo nada desagradable ya que llegaste justo a tiempo… mi apuesto Caballero de Brillante Armadura- Termino sonrojada y mirándome a través de sus pestañas a la vez que no podía evitar alegrarme y sonrojarme un poco por sus palabras.

ED: Me alegro que no te haya molestado,- le di mi sonrisa torcida al ver que me estaba coqueteando ¡ME ESTABA COQUETEANDO!- y también que él no te haya dicho nada desagradable y…- me perdí en sus hermosos ojos chocolate, totalmente embobado dije lo que había deseado desde hace rato- y me encantaría ponerte bloqueador

Los dos nos sonrojamos al mismo tiempo, aunque ella más que yo, se veía como una adorable fresita. Bella me miro a los ojos a la vez que se mordía el diablo de la forma más sexy que había visto nunca y dijo con una suave y tímida voz

B: Claro, me harías un favor- me sonrió tímidamente, antes de darse la vuelta en la toalla.

Quedo recostada boca abajo y dejando que mi vista se deleitara con su belleza. Giro su cabeza para poder mirarme mientras yo me arrodillaba a su lado y tomaba la botella que estaba a su lado. Tome un poco en mis manos y lo calenté con ellas, antes de comenzar a masajear su espalda. Bella cerro los ojos y dejo escapar un suave suspiro mientras aplicaba presión en los nudos de su espalda. Al parecer ella lo estaba disfrutando y a mí me encantaba sentir su piel bajo mis dedos y escuchar sus suaves suspiros de felicidad.

Demore todo lo que pude en mi masaje, pero su piel no era eterna y después de unos minutos termine; me separe lentamente de Bella y con una esquina de su toalla limpie mis manos, ella estaba tan quieta y silenciosa que por un momento creí que se había quedado dormida, pero comenzó a abrir sus ojos hasta que ambos quedamos estáticos mirándonos fijamente.

Me hubiera encantado quedarnos en nuestra burbuja, sin embargo, un tos falsa interrumpió nuestro momento, seguido de cuatro diferentes risitas mal disimuladas. Giramos en dirección de los sonidos y vimos a los chicos mirándonos con sorna, nos separamos rápidamente y pude notar como el rubor subía a las mejillas de Bella, luciendo totalmente adorable. Aun así, quise ahorrarle la vergüenza y rápidamente dije

ED: Oigan chicos ¿no tienen hambre? Yo si- *Que sutil Edward, que sutil* ¡CALLATE!

Los chicos me miraron con las cejas enarcadas por mi obvio intento de desviar la atención, pero Rosalie pareció decidir apoyar a su amiga y a pesar de que seguía sonriendo con burla me contesto

R: Oh, yo definitivamente tengo hambre ¿y tú Ali?

Okay…

Bueno la explicación es sencilla, desde hace una semana en la que es fácil perderse en que día estas sobre todo siendo tan distraída como yo XD, y eso aunado al hecho de que mi computadora no tiene internet me hicieron olvidar que ayer tenía que actualizar.

Como sea, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por no lincharme.

Por cierto ¿Qué tendrá que ver Tanya en este enredo?


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola, lo lamento en serio, pero soy tan jodidamente despistada.**

**Como sea tengo un aviso importante al final así que por favor léanlo.**

Capítulo 11: "Rosalie y Emmet"

**R: Oh, yo definitivamente tengo hambre ¿y tú Ali?**

Después de que Alice la apoyara, todos nos dirigimos a uno de los restaurantes que estaban dentro del mismo balneario. De esa forma pasamos el resto del día hablando todos, con algunos coqueteos entre los chicos y las chivas y aún más importante entre Bella y yo. No podía evitarlo, a pesar de que había decidido pasar un tiempo sin pareja después de lo de T… no, no la nombrare, a pesar de eso, Bella me atraía como la luz a las polillas y ya no quería luchar contra ello.

Regresamos a nuestros departamentos hasta las 6 de la tarde, y después de que todos nos duchamos nos volvimos a reunir para cenar. Y nos enteramos que mañana no podríamos salir, pes las chicas saldrían a algunas entrevistas de trabajo. Me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que habrán estudiado? Y ¿Por qué no nos lo quisieron contar?

POV. ROSALIE

Hoy fue un día estupendo, las chicas y yo nos divertimos mucho con Edward. Jasper y Emmet… Emmet, no solo es el chico más guapo que he conocido en mi vida, sino también el más dulce, atento, caballeroso, sexy… ¡AGH! ¡ME GUSTA! No lo puedo negar, lo que me molesta es que despierta en mi sensaciones desconocidas, cosas que jamás había experimentado, ni siquiera con… ÉL.

Hace que me sienta como una tonta pueblerina enamorada, algo que NO soy. Soy Rosalie Hale, tengo 24 años y soy una futura actriz de Hollywood. Y yo no me dejo embaucar por cualquier tipo con palabras bonitas en la lengua, aunque… Emmet no parece solo un tipo más.

Me ha tratado como todo un caballero a pesar de la obvia atracción entre nosotros, ha sido dulce y atento y... me encanta. Soy consciente de que las chicas lo saben, de la misma forma que Alice y yo sabemos que a Bells le gusta a Edward, y como Bella y yo sabemos que a Ali le gusta Jasper. Somos mejores amigas desde hace años, nos conocemos mejor que nuestros padres y a veces hasta parece que nos leemos el pensamiento.

Bueno, yo estoy segura de una cosa, y esa es que Emmet y yo terminaremos juntos, no sé si solo en la cama o también en la vida; sin embargo, tengo que proteger mi corazón, Rosalie Hale no se tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra. Viajare con la corriente y veré a donde me lleva, pero no le entregare mi corazón a Emmet hasta estar segura de que se lo merece.

POV EMMET:

Bueno, bueno, bueno parece que mi hermanito Eddie por fin se decidió a ir por Belli-Bells, Jajaja ese par es muy gracioso, primero Eddie defendiéndola como todo una macho territorial y después masajeándola como idiota, Jajaja. Ese par me traerá muchas risas en el futuro, mi _"súper sexto sentido de Emmet" _me lo dice.

Por otro lado, yo también hice un poco el tonto con Rose hoy, cuando me puso ese puchero para pedirme que le pusiera bloqueador me quede totalmente idiotizado, esa chica llego para poner mi cabeza de cabeza _*Jajaja cabeza de cabeza, eres tan ocurrente* _Jajaja lo sé, soy genial. ¿Dónde iba? _*Rose-cabeza de cabeza*_, claro, bueno pues Rose rompió todos mis pilares, llego y BOOOOM, de repente era la única chica a la que podía mirar _*y mira que se trata de ti, un mujeriego empedernido*, _sshhh nadie necesita saber eso _*pero si tres cuartos de la población femenina de Florida ya lo sabe*_, oye no es como que ellas no supieran en que se metían yo siempre fui honesto sobre lo que quería.

Además, con Rose es diferente, ella me provoca un… un… un no sé qué. Hace que sienta que puedo volar y que me avergüence de mi pasado _*pues mira que eso si es nuevo*, _ya se no necesitas decírmelo. Por eso la trato tan bien y no he intentado llevármela a la cama _*o al suelo, la ducha, el baño público…*, _si si si, ya entendí, aunque por otro lado ella ha sido muy receptiva a mis avances, sé que le gusto. Aunque primero quiero conquistarla, despierta sensaciones en mí que no había conocido nunca, me hace sentir como mi papa dijo que se sentía el amor, así que tal vez Rose se convierta en mi amor y yo en el de ella.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**

**A PARTIR DE AHORA SOLO SERA UNA ACTUALIZACION A LA SEMANA, SERA LOS VIERNES POR UNA RAZON**

**TODOS LOS CAPITULOS ESTABAN ESCRITOS ANTES DE COMENZAR A PUBLICAR, PERO POR AHORA YA SE ACABO LO QUE PRE-ESCRITO, PARA ASEGURARME DE DARLES BUENOS CAPITULOS Y COMPLETOS HE DECIDIDO EXTENDER MI PLAZO PARA ESCRIBIRLO.**

**ESPERO LO ENTIENDAN.**

**BESOS**


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLIWIS GENTUZA, ¿COMO LOS A TRATADO LA VIDA?**

**LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO 12, AUNQUE HE DE ADMITIR QUE NO TIENE MUCHO ROMANCE XD**

**Tal vez Rose se convierta en mi amor y yo en el de ella.**

POV. ALICE

Escucho un sonido lejano, que cada vez se escucha más y más fuerte; cuando por fin abro los ojos me doy cuenta de que es la alarma de mi reloj despertador, unido al sonido de otras dos alarmas, las chicas también deben de estar despertando pues iremos a-a ¿a dónde íbamos?, ¡ah sí! tenemos entrevistas de trabajo ¡SUPER!

¡ESPEREN! No estoy lista, tengo que apresurarme para lograr una magnifica impresión, ay no puedo esperar, las chicas y yo tenemos tanta suerte, en cuanto llegamos y comenzamos a buscar anuncios de trabajo encontramos los anuncios para nuestros trabajos soñados, al menos por el momento claro.

Bellini ira a una empresa de decorado de interiores llamada "_DECORACIONES_ _ESME_ _C."_ investigamos sobre ella y resulto ser una de las más afamadas y prestigiosas de Florida, el anuncio decía que buscaban un decorador con ideas nuevas y estoy totalmente segura de que Bella les encantara, es una genio a la hora de decorar, todavía recuerdo cuando me ayudo a redecorar mi cuarto en Forks, ¡quedo putifantastico!

Rosie, bueno ella ira a un casting para un papel de una película llamada "Drácula", intenta quedarse con el papel de la esposa de Drácula creo, o ¿del que se convertirá en Drácula?, puf es lo mismo. Y por último ¡YO!, iré a una boutique que según investigue abrió apenas dos años atrás y el anuncio decía que necesitaba modistas con ideas originales ¡SOY PERFECTA!, no hay nadie más original y a la moda que yo.

Termino de arreglarme y salgo en dirección a la cocina para desayunar, cuando llego veo que ya está Bellini ahí vestida muy elegante para su entrevista y preparando hot-cakes para todas, entro y voy directo al refrigerador para sacar leche y jugo de naranja, los coloco en la mesa y también pongo platos vasos y cubierto, así como miel, lechera, cajeta y chocolate.

Cuando termine con eso y levante mi vista pude ver a Rosie, vestida como todauna estrella de Hollywood lista para salir a grabar. Desayunamos en silencio, pues las tres estábamos muy nerviosas para hablar, además de que cuando convives durante tantos años con tus amigas hay días en los que mejor ni se hablan porque se entienden sin palabras, y así éramos nosotras. Cuando por fin terminamos de desayunar Bella se levantó y dijo

B: Bueno chicas, yo ya me voy me dieron la cita para las 9:00 y ya son las 8:30, así que…

R: Buena suerte Bellini, estoy segura de que te ira muy bien-le dijo Rose para animarla, pues Bella tenía un ligero temblor en las manos que indicaba su nerviosismo. Buscando ayudar dije

A: Pues yo no te deseare suerte- ambas me voltearon a ver dudosas, así que me levante y tome las manos de Bella- porque sé que no la necesitas. Iras allá, entraras con toda la seguridad del mundo, les mostraras tus ideas y ellos te adoraran-termine con una gran sonrisa.

B: Gracias chicas, no sé qué haría sin ustedes- nos dijo sonriendo y más calmada- pero ya me voy que se hace tarde, ¿nos vemos para comer?

Al ver que las dos asentimos tomo su portafolio, nos dio un beso a cada una y salió del departamento. Rose y yo nos miramos a través de la mesa y le dije

A: Sé que le ira bien, de hecho sé que a las tres nos ira de maravilla- ella me sonrió y asintió antes de pararse recoger la mesa.

La ayude en silencio, una vez más esperando nerviosamente que llegara la hora de que Rosie se fuera. No tardo mucho pues su casting era a las 9:30, saldría del departamento a las 9:00 que no tardaron en llegar. Cuando se dio la hora ella me sonrió con nerviosismo y dijo

R: Bueno… deséame suerte- yo le sonreí dulcemente y abrazándola le conteste

A: No la necesitas Rosie, los dejaras con la boca abierta- ella me sonrió y tomando su bolso salió del departamento.

Yo no tuve que esperar mucho, mi entrevista era a las 10:00 y solo espere hasta las 9:30 para salir y encaminarme a la boutique _"VULTURIS", _estaba segura de que estos trabajos eran para nosotras.

ESTOY SEGURA QUE MUCHAS SE DIERON CUENTA DE LAS CURIOSAS COINCIDENCIAS ¿QUE PASARA?


	13. Chapter 13

**HOLIWIS DESCONOCIDOS**

**¿NO HAN SIDO SECUESTRADOS Y COMIDOS POR LOS ALIENS?**

**¡QUE BUENO! ME ALEGRO POR USTEDES.**

**CAPITULO: "UN BESO… CASI"**

POV: BELLA

Salgo como ciega, sorda, muda, ya no sé qué. No puedo creer que me haya pasado algo así.

Miro el reloj de mi muñeca y me sorprendo por la hora, las chicas ya me deben de estar esperando en el departamento, me pregunto si les abra ido bien o mal, ¿abran conseguido el empleo? espero que sí, se lo merecen. Son realmente buenas en lo que hacen.

Paro un taxi y me subo, le doy la dirección al chofer y paso todo el trayecto como en una nube, le pago al señor sin preocuparme por el cambio y entro al edificio sin ver por dónde voy. Estoy tan distraída que no me sorprendo cuando choco con una pared o algo parecido pues es duro y firme. Cierro los ojos esperando el golpe de mi amigo suelo, pero antes de recibir el impacto algomedetiene,buenonoalgo,sino dos fuertes brazos que se enrollan en mi cintura, que me jalan en dirección a su dueño.

Abro los ojos lentamente, sorprendida por lo rápido que fue todo, y me sorprendo aún más al ver unos hermosos ojos verdes, verdes como los bosques de Forks durante uno de esos raros días soleados y después de una noche entera de lluvia. *Bella, enfócate por favor, talvez deberías dejar de desvariar y concentrarte en el presente*, si claro, tienes razón; enfoco mi mirada y me doy cuenta que el dueño de esos brazos y esos ojos es Edward, quien me mira con un poco de duda y preocupación, *mmm, ¿no será por la cara de tonta que has de traer y el hecho de que no has dicho ni hecho nada, más que quedarte parada y como la boca abierta?*, ups no me di cuenta. Intento arreglarlo carraspeando un poco e intentando hablar

B: Mmm-mm -*¡Bravo chica! así se hace* ok, ok tranquila- Gra-gracias - logre decir en un suave susurro que dudo que haya podido escuchar.

E: Tranquila, no hay problema- Vaya si me escucho, que buen oído- además fue mi culpa- ¿su culpa?

B: ¿Qué? Edward espera, no fue tu culpa yo venía muy distraída y no puse atención de por dónde caminaba, así que tú no tienes que disculparte de nada. Sobre todo cuando me salvaste de saludar a mi amigo el suelo y…- me di cuenta de que estaba comenzando a desvariar *otra vez* sshhh, y que Edward me miraba con una sonrisita por mi arranque de palabras, así que no pude evitar sonrojarme y bajar la mirada avergonzada por mi vomito verbal.

Escuche como soltaba una suave risita, casi imperceptible si no estabas prestando atención; pero yo si la escuche, lo cual me hizo sonrojar aún más *¿eso es posible?* cállate. Y para mi sorpresa en vez de burlarse de mi torpeza me levanto la cara con sus dedos, provocando que lo mire directo a los ojos. Él me sonríe dulcemente y me dice

E: ¡Ey! Tranquila ¿Okay?, estoy bien y yo también estaba caminando muy distraído, así que la culpa es de los dos ¿sí?- me miro intensamente y lo único que pude hacer fue asentir automáticamente, él sonrió- Genial, ahora lo importante ¿estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?

Pude notar en sus ojos seria y sincera preocupación, lo cual me enterneció y conmovió a la vez. Pero también fui muy consciente de sus brazos rodeando mi cintura y los musculas que tocan mis manos en su pecho, y recordé mi decisión de conquistarlo, era la primera vez que sentía algo como lo que él provocaba en mí, así como la primera vez que deseaba gustarle seriamente a alguien, y las chicas estaban tan seguras de que yo le gustaba…

Así que…. Me decidí

B: Si, tranquilo estoy bien, tú me salvaste- le sonreí lo más coquetamente que pude- si no fuera por ti le habría dado mi saludo diario al suelo-termine un poco avergonzada por mi confesión.

Se rio más fuerte esta vez, pero pude escuchar alivio y alegría en ella. Sorpresivamente sentí como sus brazos se ceñían a mí alrededor y me abrazaba contra su pecho, recargo mi cabeza justo debajo de su hombro, pues no llegaba más alto, él era realmente alto.

E: Me alegro, no me gustaría verte herida.- mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza.

Levanto mi mirada hacía su cara y veo que él también me mira, nos miramos fijamente y puedo como la tensión aumenta, no tensión mala, si no como electricidad.

Electricidad en el aire.

Electricidad que recorre mi cuerpo.

Electricidad que nos conecta.

Y esa electricidad, no solo nos conectó sino que también nos acercó. Nuestros rostros estaban separados solo por centímetros, nuestras narices casi tocándose, nuestros alientos chocando y entremezclándose. Su mirada baja de mis ojos a mis labios, siento fuego donde me toca y calor dentro de mí, estamos a punto de…

-Ejem… ejem… ¡EJEM!-

**¿LES GUSTO? ESPERO QUE SI**

**DEJEN SUS OPINIONES DECONOCIDOS, ¿QUIÉN ABRA INTERRUMPIDO ESTE BESO?**


	14. Chapter 14

**HOLA GENTUZA, PRIMERO QUE NADA ME DISCULPO POR LA ENORME TARDANZA, PERO TODO TIENE UNA EXPLICACION QUE ESTARA AL FINAL PARA QUIEN LE INTERESE.**

**¡DISFRUTEN!**

**-A- a ¡achu!- **Escucho el estornudo claramente fingido y Edward y yo nos separamos como si hubiera fuego entre nosotros, _fuego malo._ Cuando miro en la dirección de dónde provino el sonido puedo ver a Alice y Jasper _juntos_ y mirándonos con sonrisas picaras y burlonas.

Siento como el calor de un intenso rubor sube desde mi pecho hasta cubrir toda mi cara. Edward y yo estamos silenciosos, supongo que él tampoco tiene idea de que decir…"_ ¡Hola chicos! ¿Pueden irse por favor? Lo que sucede es que estábamos a punto de darnos un beso de los buenos y justo ustedes interrumpieron el momento"… _Seehh mala idea.

No me dio tiempo a pensar en una buena excusa antes de escuchar la voz cantarina de mi amiga

A: Entonces… ¿interrumpimos?- nos miró con carita inocente, aunque en mi opinión más bien era su cara de diablillo, es la misma que ponía cuando me obligaba a ir de compras con ella.

E: No, claro que no. Estaba preguntándole a Bella si no le hice daño cuando chocamos- dijo Edward para salvarnos de la vergüenza, pero nuestros dos amigos sonrieron de forma malvada y se miraron cómplices.

J: Por supuesto, ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?- ¡mierda! Definitivamente Jasper es la pareja perfecta para Ali, ambos son malvados.

B: Tienes razón Jasper, así como no puede existir ninguna otra razón para que ustedes llegaran juntos que el que se hayan encontrado por accidente ¿no es así?- puse mi propia carita de inocencia.

Conocía perfectamente a mi amiga y estaba segura de que se había citado con Jasper. El par en frente mío se sonrojo ligeramente y se volvieron a mirar con sonrisitas cómplices.

Sabía que idearían algo para dejarnos en vergüenza a nosotros, así que me les adelante y dije:

B: Bueno ¿qué les parece si subimos e invitamos a comer a los chicos?, estoy segura de que a Rose no le molestara y entre más mejor ¿cierto?-los chicos asintieron conformes

A: Por supuesto, ¡hoy es un día hermoso para estar con los amigos!- y sin decir nada más tomo la mano de Jasper y hecho a correr escaleras arriba, tomando mi mano en el camino, y yo por inercia tome la de Edward para arrastrarlo conmigo.

Corrimos durante todo el trayecto hasta el piso diez _¿Por qué carajos no usamos al elevador? _Llegamos jadeantes y exhaustos, _¿Cómo aguantamos tanto?, _a nuestro piso y nos detuvimos frente a la puerta de nuestro departamento mientras recuperábamos el aliento.

E: ¿Por qué… carajos...- Edward se detuvo por un ataque de tos

B: …no usamos… el…- parece que Edward y yo no solo pensamos lo mismo, porque a mí también me dio tos.

E y B: …ELEVADOR?- gritamos al mismo tiempo

Ali y Jasper también estaban jadeante pero mi querida amiga se las arregló para decir

A: ¡Por diversión!-mientras sonreía como la lunática que era, también pude ver como Jasper jadeante y con un poco de sudor en su frente miraba a mi pequeña amiga con una dulce sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos.

Supongo que realmente le gusta, espero que no le haga daño, o se las verá conmigo… y con Rosalie, quien puede ser realmente aterradora cuando quiere. _Como esa vez que un tipo me quiso manosear a la fuerza en el antro al que me obligaron a ir, ¿ya habrá dejado de necesitar ir a terapia? *¿A quién putas le importa?* _No seas mala, nadie se merece estar dañado para siempre *_considerando que yo soy tú y tu eres yo, la mala eres tu* _P-pe- ¡CALLATE! *_Concéntrate*. _

Edward y yo nos miramos, sus ojos me decían _¿Qué le pasa a esta chica?, _y los míos contestaban _no tengo la menor idea, _al mismo tiempo que me encogía de hombros. Pues después de tantos años estaba bastante acostumbrada a los despliegues de locura de mi amiga, quien podía tener las ideas más locas y geniales.

Sin decir nada más me dirigí a la puerta, la carrera me había dejado sedienta y necesitaba urgentemente un vaso de agua fría y refrescante. Gire el pomo olvidando que debía de tener llave y sorprendiéndome cuando cedió fácilmente, abrí la puerta suavemente pasando y dejando pasar a los demás detrás de mí, empezamos a caminar a la cocina cuando no vimos a nadie en la sala pero nos detuvimos abruptamente ante los sonidos que salían de ese lugar

-Ahh- esa… era ¿Rose?- si… así…maaaas- mierda, _que no sea lo que yo creo._

-Siii, vamos preciosa…- ¿Emmet? _¡IUGH!- _mas… rap… ido

Nos miramos entre nosotros, atónitos ante lo que escuchábamos, ¿Cómo llegaron a este punto tan rápido? _*Duh, es Rose* _Cierto. Tarde un momento en reaccionar, pero cuando termine de procesar la innecesaria información reaccione.

B: ¡ROSALIE LILIAN HALE! MAS TE VALE NO ESTAR FOLLANDO EN MI COCINA ¡¿Qué no quedo claro después de lo de Félix?!

El ruido se detuvo abruptamente *_Considerando tus gritos, no me sorprende* _¡Cállate!. Se comenzó a escuchar como ese par de degenerados se vestían apresuradamente, y en unos pocos minutos los vi salir, Rose despeinada, sin tacones y con la blusa desacomodada; y Emmet descalzo también, despeinado y la camisa a medio abrochar.

Ambos nos miraron avergonzados por haber sido descubiertos, pero podía notar la risa que quería dejar salir Emmet, _Ese idiota…, _los mire con los labios apretados solo durante medio minuto antes de que se comenzaran a escuchar las risas de los chicos detrás de mí _¡Incluso Alice se estaba riendo! *Acaban de encontrar a sus amigos follando en tu cocina, ¡claro que se están riendo!*_

R: Ehh… Bellini n- regrese a la realidad y mi furia aumento al verlos con unas sonrisitas en sus rostros.

B: ¡CALLATE! Tu…. Tu… ¡Prometiste no volver a hacerlo Hale!- le grite con furia, ella me había prometido que no la volvería a encontrar en una situación similar.

Em: Pero Bella, si apenas empeza… espera, ¿Cómo está eso de "no volver a hacerlo?- alzo las cejas al mismo tiempo que su expresión y voz se ensombrecían de celos mal disimulados, giro a ver a Rosalie que parecía una remolacha madura.

R: Bu-bueno Emmet no creerás que eres mi p- primero ¿o sí?- lo miro con cierto grado de incredulidad mezclada con vergüenza.

Emmet se puso rojo también y estaba a punto de rebatirle, así que lo corte de golpe.

B: ¡Suficiente! Discutirán en privado sus vidas y actividades sexuales. Aquí el verdadero problema es que se metieron a MI cocina a- a-a- todavía podía escuchar el sonido de los chicos conteniendo las carcajadas, pero el sonido sobresaliente fue

A: Acoger como conejos Jajaja- Alice se comenzó a carcajear como loca, desencadenando así al par de idiotas detrás de mí.

B: ALTO- ellos siguieron así que me gire- y ustedes- dije señalando al par de degenerados pervertidos- van a limpiar mi cocina de cabo a rabo y a cocinar la comida de hoy ¿estamos?

Emmet estaba a punto de negarse, pero Rosalie le dio un codazo y dijo

R: Claro Bellini, lo que tú quieras- con una sonrisita complaciente, y en seguida jalo a Emmet a la cocina.

Después de que ambos entraron a la cocina y comenzaron a trabajar, me gire para quedar de frente a Jasper, Edward y Alice que una vez más intentaban con todas sus fuerzas no reírse frente a mí. Los mire con mi cara más seria, hasta que vi la sonrisa maliciosa de Edward y me gano la risa, en el momento que reí todos rieron conmigo, por la absurda situación en la que estábamos.

Nos fuimos a la sala más calmados y comenzando a platicar, en unos minutos llegaron Rose y Emmet con muchos sándwiches y unos refrescos para todos, prometiendo que más tarde limpiarían la cocina. Comenzamos a comer, hasta que salió a flote el tema sobre los trabajos y _¡TODAS TENIAMOS EL EMPLEO!, _era una noticia fantástica y las chicas y yo bailamos, gritamos y brincamos en celebración mientras los chicos nos felicitaban.

Cuando por fin nos calmamos los chicos no preguntaron en que íbamos a trabajar, y aunque nos volvimos a sentir nerviosas les dijimos, _de todos modos ya teníamos nuestros empleos, _ellos se sorprendieron y confundieron, le tuvimos que explicar nuestras razones para no decirles y ellos básicamente _nos regañaron _por pensar así. Al hablar un poco más nos dimos cuenta de algo raro, _teníamos los trabajos que ellos habían mencionado,_ bueno lo que quiero decir es que Rosie ahora trabajaba en el estudio donde trabajaba Emmet, Alice trabajaría para Jane, la prima de los chicos y yo… bueno yo trabajare para su madre, la dulce Esme Cullen.

_¿Esto es coincidencia o destino?_

OK, COMO VERAN EL CAPITULO FUE MUCHO MAS GRANDE QUE LO NORMAL.

LA RAZON POR LA QUE TARDE TANTO ES PORQUE DESPUES DEL ULTIMO VIERNE QUE ACTUALICE ME QUEDE SIN INTERNET, ASI QUE NO TENGO IDEA DE CUANDO VOLVERE A ACTUALIZAR. SIN EMBARGO, SI PUEDO ASEGURAR QUE NO VOLVERE A ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA

QUIERON QUE SEPA LA SEÑORITA O SEÑORA **ANGELES ABRIL BATALLA DE CULLENDARCYGREYDICAPRIOMANSENBRANDONFORST** QUE AGRADEZCO SU REVIEW DE TODO CORAZON.

POR CIERTO ¿QUÉ OPINAN DE LA PREGUNTA FINAL?

BESITOS GENTE


End file.
